A Bad Idea
by xNJx
Summary: Things were as Loki thought they would be. It means, a disaster. In fact, Loki should've known that it was a bad idea the exact moment when he had seen Thor standing by the door, bags at his feet, a big smile on his face. / FrostIron /


_A bad idea :_

 _..._

Author's note : Few words about me. My name is Angie(or Angélique). Actually I'm French, so English isn't my native language. It means that there would certainly be mistakes in this one shot. I'm so happy ! I wanted to start to write in English for a long time but I was scared this would be absurd and horrible. Here's what I eventually wrote. Please if you see mistakes tell me because I'm studying English at the university and this will be efficient for me to know what my mistakes are, how I should have written a sentence, and so on. This is a FrostIron and a bit of Thorki, but not the pairing actually, just the "brother" relation -a thing I gave up over the past few years but since Thor Ragnarok is coming soon I wanted to write something like that. I'm done, if you want to talk or maybe read my French works, feel free ! Have a nice reading !

...

Things were as Loki thought they would be. It means, a disaster. In fact, Loki should've known that it was a bad idea the exact moment when he had seen Thor standing by the door, bags at his feet, a big smile on his face.

Loki had changed. His relation with Midgard over the past eleven years had changed, then had come the Civil War during which he had to overprotect Tony, his boyfriend. He was now part of the reconstructed team of the Avengers -including also the Guardians of the Galaxy- but unfortunately relations weren't the same anymore. Steve Rogers is to meet every week with a special council to make sur he remembers well all elements his comeback implies. Loki and Thor relations had changed too. Not only because Loki engaged in the team but also because he now lives on Midgard, a realm he threatened to rule years ago. So, yeah, things had changed quite a lot.

This morning Loki wakes up at seven o' clock, yawns, stretches still sitting at the edge of the bed and consults his cellphone to discover several messages from Tony. He smiles, feeling his heart beating too much for the morning. Sometimes he would like to be able to have a heart-to-heart talk with it to pray it to let him alone. He sighs. The apartment he rents looks out onto Central Park, which is quite amazing, thanks Tony. The location of this four-rooms flat is perfect. No need to use a car, but he simply walks ten minutes in the morning to finally arrive to the library where he works. Seriously, could he ask for more ? No, absolutely not. Indeed, he has a job, a nice place to rest, a now serious status in the team and an incredible boyfriend. Yeah, yeah, he's in love with Tony Stark.

Ok. So, I know what you're thinking. What is the problem ? It's a four-letter problem. Thor.

Loki loves his brother, of course. They encountered lot of problems, but is it not the same in all families ? It's true that some of the issues they went through were real catastrophies but well, forget the past and live the present.

This Monday afternoon was alright, the day had passed with no problem at all. Loki and Tony were slouched on the sofa, hugging the other, kissing sometimes, talking of common things like work, cooking, books Loki had read and sex -this is a subject Tony evokes with no shyness, quoting positions he wants to try or things he had loved the other night. Well, it was a normal evening but then, someone rang. Loki frowned and Tony immediately asked him if he was waiting someone, a note of jealousy in the voice. After nudging him, Loki remembered walking towards the door and opening it with no real interest.

Thor. Thor was here, smiling, grining actually. At first sight, Loki was not aware of the bags on the floor nor the brown rucksack Thor was carrying on his back. He was just kind of shocked that Thor was here. The blond god of thunder had never really paid a visit to him, or it was just a rapid visit to make sur everything was alright. This time, Loki had had a bad impression. He should've known it was a bad idea to let him come in. But well, Thor was Thor and just stepped inside without asking permission. Tony didn't notice the iritation in Loki's eyes because he was too busy to welcome Thor like the god he was. He was like 'PointBreak, hey, how are you ?'. Thor was alright with Tony and Loki sleeping together, even though fucking would be much better, but well, he had no problem with it. Tony was one of the Thor's bestfriend, so it made the presentation less awkward. 'Hey, Thor, I'm sleeping with one of your teammate, are you okay with it ?' Well, it didn't happen like that. Loki can easily, even today, remembered this moment.

There had been a party at Stark Tower, and, as always, Tony was making a spectacle of himself. There were the Avengers enjoying themselves, but also members of the elite, top model, women, men coming from New York and everywhere. Loki had never really enjoyed those kind of events, and, in fact, he was giving everybody the confirmation of this, since he was standing on the corner, a glass of whatever-it-was in one hand and just ignoring the dancers on the improvised dancefloor. Actually, he was being jealous. Tony was dancing, a dozen of girls around him, laughing like idiots and Loki wanted one thing : kill those girls who were approaching the man he loved. Because, yes, he loved Tony Stark since the first day they met, since they talked, since he discovered who he really is and since they kissed, even fucked two days before. But well, as the legend says, Tony Stark is Tony Stark. The thing is Loki loved him and was jealous, still standing on the half-darkness, looking at him moving, dancing, with images of the night they shared. What night ! What a lovely night !

When Loki had decided he had enough, Tony eventually noticed him. He escaped from the crowd of bitches moving around him and attracted him in one of the corner, where there was nobody. Loki folded his arms on his chest and scowled at him. Tony seemed to understand because he tried to hug him but to no avail.

"What's your problem, Stark ?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "The problem is that I love you."

Loki looked at him with his eyes wide open. "What...what did you say ?"

But Tony had no time to repeat because, you know, Loki was now kissing him, and fuck what am I doing now ? Loki loved him. Tony loved him.

Then arrived Thor. Firstly, the blond god seemed to try to understand what was going on, why they were kissing and why Tony had a hand on his brother thigh. When his eyes opened wide, Loki rolled his, desesperated to have such an idiot of a brother.

"You...You two are...you...Alright ! Man of Iron, it's such a great pleasure !"

Tony giggled a little, more embarassed but managed to get rid of the blond god by telling him girls were looking for him. But Thor stayed a moment, asking them awkard questions, or the top ten at least -when?where?how? And so on.

After that, Thor got used to meet them hand in hand, smiling at each other, sometimes kissing and, well, going into rooms together. The god of thunder was really happy for his brother, but he knew Tony, he knew the reputation of the playboy, and if Loki had already suffered in the past -his fault, he agreed- he wouldn't let this happen again. At least, not under his watch.

Thor laughter brought Loki back to reality and what was going on. He noticed the rucksack and the bags and frowned. If Tony had noticed the change into the face of his lover, he made nothing nor said nothing.

"In fact, brother," finally added the blond giant, turning to see his brother, "I came here to ask you lodging."

Loki would have been a monster if he had refused. In his mind, voices were shrieking"NO" loudly but well, Tony was giving him this look, you know, a full of meaning. Loki agreed. But the thing is that Thor had surely not understood what "lodging" meant. It meant, accomodation for A night. One night. Or at least temporary housing. Not permanent, now four months.

Seeing Tony was now weird with the presence of Thor, because his lover's attention was caught every single fucking seconds by Thor, sharing details of battles when Loki wanted to undress his playboy and get fucked hard on the bed. Sex was now a hard subject when Thor was in the room, even though he didn't understand all of Tony's allusions. Most of the time, Loki had to ask Happy to come -or Tony would order Happy to come and pick up Loki- and see his boyfriend on the Stark Tower. Here, they would kiss as soon as they see each other and literaly fuck on the ground. When Loki came back, Thor was here, doing some stuff and questionning himself about how great his date was. And, well, most of the time Loki would ignore him.

Thor, as a flatmate -because he can now be called a flatmate- was obnoxious. It depends on the point of view, but Loki sometimes thought that the old Loki would come back if Thor stayed. Luckily, it never happened. Thor snored a lot, and as soon as he closes his eyes. Thor creates havoc, creates mayhem and messes things up. Loki always has to tidy things, to clean. Those things added to his job, Loki thought he would become crazy. Nights with Tony were treasure, and Tony didn't snore. He almost wept with joy.

But one day, the anniversary day of the five months, Loki decided he had enough. He wanted to find back the life he had, the precious moment with Tony without having to spend almost one hour of transport to finally kiss him and be fucked. Loki wanted to live without a selfish kid who did not give a fuck about what he thought. Loki loved the life he built in New York, with Tony and yes he had became a bit crazy and nasty over those past five months. The case of Thor had stirred up emotions he thought were gone. But well, today it's time things change, he thought.

"Thor," he called him.

The called out came minutes after being called, which irritated Loki. He sat down with a cup of tea and looked strongly at him.

"My brother. How are you ? I didn't know you were here."

"We have to talk."

The face of Thor changed. He worried as the color on his face suggested.

"Is everything ok ? I mean, you and Tony ? You were making so much noise on the bedroom the other night that I didn't think you had issues."

Loki scowled at him. "Oh my god. You were here ? I thought you were out. I called you, nobody ansewered so I..." Loki took a deep breath. "You know what ? Alright. It's ok. Thor this is exactly what I wanted to tell you. You. Are. Pissing. Me. Off !"

Thor started with surprise. "Wha-"

"HUSH ! You were supposed to stay a night, or two, maybe a week, why not. But you have been here for five months. Five months during which I changed, and yes perhaps my relation with Tony changed too because you are endlessly staying here when me and my boyfriend could be on the sofa enjoying each others, fucking without spending one hour in a taxi or in a subway, laughing and talking of the day we had. But no, I had to change my life because you have problems with your girlfriend and you won't move your ass of my fucking sofa cause you are an imature, childish, selfish idiot. You know what ? Jane is probably fucking with another one and she had probably forgotten you. And do not complain ! I don't give a damn fuck of it ! What I want now is my flat, to be alone or at least with Tony and I want you to go away !"

Thor stayed silent for a moment, the palm of his hands on the table and he nodded. "No," he said finally.

Loki's cheeks became red with anger and he standed up suddenly, hurtling the chair in the movement. When he wanted to say something, Thor forestalled his brother.

"I know I can be difficult sometimes but you are rude with me, Loki. You are never here with me. We could talk, we could go outside together, sharing time like brothers but you spend you time outside, going out early in the morning and coming in late in the night. I know you work and you have a serious relation with Tony but no, I won't let you alone in this apartment even though you ordered it ! You are my brother, and yes I have issues with Jane and we are taking time before. If she wants to fuck with someone else, much good may it do her, especially if it permits her to realise that she needs our relation but I wouldn't to do this to her."

At this exact moment, Loki smiled. He smiled and apologized. "Alright Thor. I am sorry. It's a pleasure to live with you, but know I want you to apply certain rules. For example the cleaning, washing the dishes and well, maybe we could do this together and talking. But I also ask you to give me two nights so that Tony could come and we could live like a couple, because, you know, I'm so in love with him."

He blushed. This was the first time he was confessing this to his brother.

Maybe things went well after that.

And maybe this was not such a bad idea.

…

 _The end._

 _A bad idea, by xNJx_

…


End file.
